The Unknown Happens
by Scourgethe-Hedgehog1
Summary: A exe Yes, most of them do contain "blood" I tried using the word less that 3 times, and to use as much detail as


The Unknown Happens

by: Scourgethe-Hedgehog1

One brisk early morning, a golden kitsune slowly awakened. The fox slept, but clearly not enough. His eyes were bloodshot and looked dry. Tails yawned softly before looking over to his bed side table, a neatly placed frame that was filled with a photo of Sonic the Hedgehog. It was the one year anniversary of Sonic's death, which had yet to be shrugged off. The young fox shed a few tears as he slid out of his bed, not bothering to fix it up. A deep sigh escaped from his lips as he slid on his sneakers and made his way out the door. " I should at least keep myself occupied ", said Tails. He decided to go for a walk along the path which happened to be just by his house. Tails looked about, everything seemed to remind him of his lost friend. He started to feel heart ache, shedding a few tears before wiping them away. The kitsune thought to himself, " Get a grip. Sonic wouldn't want to see me like this.. ". Something caught Tails' eye, or someone for that matter. He stopped as he spotted Amy kneeling down in the grass, picking blue violets. Amy looked up to Tails and smiled softly. " Oh, hey Tails.", said Amy. The young fox walked over to Amy, not really in the mood to chat but felt obligated to. He forced himself to smile in return, " Hey, Amy.. " responded Tails. The pink hedgehog seemed to have the desired amount of violets, she stood up and sighed gently, " How're you holding up? ". Tails' ears drooped backward. " Not great. I wasn't able to get that much sleep. " Amy cringed slightly at the redness of her younger friends eyes. " I can tell.. anyway, do you have anything planned? ". The fox looked up to Amy in curiosity, " No. Why? ". Amy started to walk along the path, the opposite way of which Tails was heading. " I was thinking of visiting Sonikku and putting these on his burial. ". Tails followed Amy and managed to smile slightly, " It would be nice going with someone. Sure, I'd like to say some stuff to him anyway.". The two walked together toward where Sonic is buried. He wasn't put in a cemetery oddly enough, but buried beneath a nearby palm tree. As they reached closer to visit Sonic, Tails suddenly felt nervous. " H-How long will we be there.. ?". Amy looked over to Tails and raised her brow. " Probably for a few minutes.. why? ". The fox tried to give her a reassuring smile. "N-No reason.. ". Tails and Amy finally reached Sonic's burial grounds, as predicted Amy was the first to kneel down just in front of the tombstone and placed the blue violets on his grave. Suddenly heavy tears streamed down her pale cheeks, feeling the all too familiar heartache again. " I've loved you ever since you rescued me from Metal Sonic.. I always will! ". She wrapped her arms tightly around Sonic's tombstone, embracing it in need and desperation. As she wept, Tails sat next to the tombstone. Tears welled up in his light blue orbs. " Why-" he began to choke on his own words. " Why did this have to happen.. WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN ME?! ". Tails sobbed hysterically, coming to the realization it had been a full year without his best friend around to guide him. " I never got the chance to say how much I loved you. You- You were a brother to me. I've known you for practically my whole life.. I'll never forget everything I had with you. Adventures, memories, either good or bad.. " Tails couldn't help but cling himself to the tombstone, not wanting to let go. The two stayed for a moment, eventually calming down. Although fairly drained, both emotionally and physically. Not enough energy to protest, the girl and kitsune fell asleep on Sonic's burial site.

As time passed, it began to get dark. Amy was awoken by a nearby owl, she slowly sat up groaning softly. " Nghh.. ". She looked over to Tails, shaking him gently. A soft grunt escaped from him as she whispered. " Tails.. we should get going. It's probably late and getting pretty dark. " Tails managed to slowly sit up, eventually getting up to his feet. " Yeah, you're right. " He nodded as Amy stood to her feet, rubbing her eyes as the two began to walk back along the path to get back home. The walk back was a decent amount of walking, usually around this time of night all the stores were closed. Amy stopped for a moment and squirmed in place. The golden fox raised a brow, questioning Amy. " Um.. are you okay? ". She nodded, running over to a nearby bush. " Yeah, I just really have to pee.. I'll be back! ". Tails sighed as he sat just by the path, waiting for his friend. Just to pass time he scanned the area, not remembering this place at all. " That's odd. I've always walked on this path and it doesn't seem familuar..". He shrugged it off, watching the bush for any signs of Amy coming out. He felt a little worry in the pit of his stomach. " Amy.. ?" No responce. Tails stood to his feet and began walking toward the bush. " It can't take that long to-" The fox was suddenly intereupted by a familuar screech. Tails' immidietly spread the bush open to find out what was going on. " What's wrong?". What the kitsune had seen could not be unseen. His fur suddenly turned pale at the sight of Amy, hardly even reconziable as she once was. Amy was just laying there, her face looking as if it was smashed into so many times. Pieces of her shattered skull about where she was laying, her eyes no where in sight. It just looked like a broken bowl of remains. Tails slowly backed away and shuddered, hoping this was just a dream. " H-How.. ". Tails suddenly backed into a tree, but not just any tree. It was the same palm tree that the burial site was at. Tails' began to sob again between words. "W-What the.. didn't I just leave? ". The fox began to run along the path, wanting to get home sooner now. His tails propelled just behind him to increase his speed, suddenly coming to a stop as he bumped into someone. " Sorr- huh? " Tails looked in front of him in confusion, no one seemed to be there. This time he just started to walk, feeling suddenly a little calmer. He was interupted again by feeling a tight grip on one of his tail's.

The young fox turned his head back. " Hey, watch it! " To his surprise, it was a hedgehog. He looked all too familiar. It was hard to tell what shade of blue it was because of how dark it was, but he was definitely some kind of blue. His fur looked a little matted though. It was as if he was potentially Sonic, the only thing that could really confirm that were his eyes. The hedgehog's eyes were closed. Tails blinked, noticing he wouldn't let go. " Sorry, could you let go of me? It's starting to hurt and I need to get home. " The hedgehog grinned, an unusual grin that filled his entire muzzle. More fanged than Sonic's evil counter part, also his fangs were so disturbing they could be mistaken as possible rotting. This made Tails jump. " Um.. are you alright, sir?" The suspicious hedgehog opened his eyes, or so what was left of them. His red sunken in eyes frightened Tails. The only thing more worse than his deadly looking pupils was the thick stringy blood streaming down the hedgehog's pale matted muzzle. Tails shrieked and thrashed, trying to get out of his grip. " L- let me go!". The hedgehog only yanked Tails closer to him, making the kitsune stare into the remains of his eyes. The hedgehog spoke, his voice all too familiar. The only difference was it sounded more in depth. " Look familiar, buddy?". The hedgehog pulled out an overly large hammer, which happened to be Amy's Piko Piko. Tails shivered, looking at the hammer then back at the hedgehog. " S- Sonic? Piko Piko.. " He finally made the connection, sobbing hysterically. " WHY?! H-How.. y-you're.. " The horribly disturbing figure of Sonic finished the young ones sentence. " Dead?" Sonic pulled Tails up against his muzzle, staining Tails' white furred muzzle. " All my life I had to be smashed by that damn thing, so it was her turn." He grinned, flashing those disgusting teeth of his. Since Tails was too close for comfort he had a better look, which wasn't necessarily a good thing. There were chunks of shredded skin between the gaps of his yellowed fangs, the odor so foul it could be mistaken for a corpse. Tails cringed as he couldn't speak, sobbing was preventing this. Sonic gripped onto Tails' tighter, yanking every now and then. " When was the last time you visited me? When I first DIED?" So much emphasis was on that one word, Tails didn't want to remember that tragic day. " I was so lonely.. you just left me in that hole to rot, didn't you?". He shook his head, managing to speak. " No! I- I was so hurt.. I never left my house, or even went in my workshop! I've had trouble even doing the basic things to live. " Sonic was clearly not pleased with this response. It seemed he hasn't lost his speed at all, as he quickly yanked roughly. One of his tail's ripping apart from the other, a loud crack echoing the area as part of his tail bone was ripped out. Tails screamed in agony, digging his nails into Sonic's basically corpsed body. " You're nothing with one tail." His grin didn't leave that muzzle of his. " What's the point of continuing on? ". Those words shot through Tails coldly. Was his best friend suggesting suicide to him? The now one tailed fox trembled against Sonic in pain, weeping gently. " S-Sonic.. ". Sonic grabbed Tails by the scruff of his neck, walking over to the edge of the zone. " I'll show you what true pain really is. " There was a pit of spikes just below, which were never there before as far as Tails remembered. The kitsune stuttered. " P-Please.. don't do this!" Sonic grinned widely as he tossed Tails down the edge, watching him fall to his death. All could be heard was Tails' screams, before being impaled by each spike. The corpse's body slowly slid down the spikes, the rusted metal now crimson stained from the event. Sonic just stood above. " You could've been my walker of shadows. You could've pleased me with sinister sin. Our funeral of euphoria COULD HAVE broken Satan's black heart." He turned away, his corpsed body slowly camouflaging with the darkness of the night. " I.. AM GOD."

END


End file.
